This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Under direction of principal investigator Andrea Holmes, assistant professor of chemistry, undergraduate students at Doane College will participate in an ongoing research project to develop new highly selective and sensitive molecular sensors that change color in the presence of illegal narcotics. A combinatorial approach will be used to find these sensors for commonly abused drugs such as cocaine, date-rape drugs like lunitrazepam and GHB, and methamphetamine. The project involves the use of modern analytical techniques, such as the determination of binding constants by UV/Vis and fluorescence spectroscopy, work with oligonucleotide-based binders (aptamers), and combinatorial 96-well plate methods, thus allowing the integration of undergraduate chemistry research with currently used mainstream technology. Anticipated milestones for the five-year period of research and education are to determine better dyes that form strong complexes with aptamers already obtained by SELEX using cocaine, find more specific aptamers by using immobilized flunitrazepam and SELEX and test the dyes, expand the methodology to other abused narcotics such as GHB and methamphetamine, and add the sensor to solid support for field testing by law enforcement and health professionals. All the work will be fully visible and integrated with the educational goals of the Doane chemistry program. Intellectual Merit: The project relies on the synergism of the interdisciplinary fields of physical, organic, analytical, and forensic chemistry. The faculty/undergraduate research team will utilize creative and original combinatorial techniques that lead to simple "mix and measure" sensing assays using aptamer and solid-phase technology that have the potential to be expanded to other abused narcotics and is therefore highly relevant to human health. Learning environments that are rich in research, better instructional materials, collaborative learning, interdisciplinary research, and incorporation of modern instruments are recognized as some of the most important keys to student empowerment and effective learning in science education. Broader Impact: If successful, the research will lead to the development of novel, robust, sensitive, and selective molecular sensors for use as hand-held colorimetric field-tests that could be used by law enforcement, health professionals, analytical laboratories, forensic scientists, and potential victims of drug assault or overdosing.